the secert vampires
by Eternity Of Hate
Summary: summary-in a highschool two normal girls are but are they normal .what happens when new students come will the girls find out the truth,love or thge opesite
1. who we are

ami-hiyaz its me ami with ally so anyways yer this is our newest story

ally-what is it about anyway

ami-read the summary

naruto-pops in-hiya **Eternity Of Hate** dont own me but they do own kuria and autumn

ami-find pictures of kuria and auteumn on our profile

* * *

**summary-in a highschool two normal girls are but are they normal .what happens when new students come will the girls find out the truth,love or thge opesite**

chapter one-the girls are who

in london where one of the best high schools in the world is there are over 5.000 students and out of all thoose students two girls stand out

name- kuria

age-17

hobbies- street dancing,reading,bike riding .

freinds-autumn,stevie and tommie

family-mother-sakurio,farther- kimmiro,brother-sammie

apperince-dark almost black blue hair and brite green eyes.

name-autumn

age-16

hobbies-horse riding,reading,wonding off and eatting sweets

freinds-kuria,stevie and tommie

family-mother-ichigo,farther-reyou,brother-kish

apperince-aurbern hair and amber eyes

* * *

as two girls were walking down the road autumn saw a sweet shop and pulled kuria into it sawing "I WANT IT"kuria sighed and replide"what ever but we got school"dragging her out of the shop.

when they got there itwas like normal kuria went to homeroom first autumn was late bla bla bla but today somethin g bad was gonna happen kuria could tell

* * *

ami-how was that.

ally-ok

naruto-i wasnt in it

ami-you will next chapter kk r&r no flames plz


	2. and who are this people

**ami-as our first reveiw we got asked to put this person in**

**name-zelfa  
age-16  
hobbies-telling fortunes,eating ramen  
friends-kuria because i can do that lol  
family-mother hinatta , father narueto (gets her taste for ramen)  
appearance-oneside blond hair and other side is black like hinatas she has  
byakugan eyes and has regular blue eyes when ever the byakugan is not actived**

**this is for iloveyou**

**ally-YAY SOMEONE NEW**

**Naruto- _Eternity Of Hate dosnt own me BELIEVE IT_**

AS kuria looked up form talking with zelfa (what and who she is up the top)she saw the most werid think 5 boys one blonde,one hair looked liek a ducks ass,one who had girls hair,one with sandy red hair and one whos hair looked liek a pinapple.she blinked and mubbled to autumn who was glaring at the long haired persons hair "u want his/her hair much autumn"as autumn was about to reply she got silend when pinapple head dkisides to speak"hi names shikamaru nara lieks to sleep"next was him/her long hair "names neji and yes im a boy"duckin disided to speak"im sasuke i want to kill my brother"sandy red head said"gaara don't talk 2 me or die"and finaaly blondie said shouring"IM NAUTO LOVES RAMEN"

The three girls blinked, Kuria and Zelfa looked at each other raising an amused eyebrow. Autumn on the other hand was staring at the person named Gaara with a slight smile playing across her lips. She immediately jumped up her mannery getting the better of her and walked up to the boy's holding her hand out.

"Nice to meet you, Name's Autumn and those two over there is my good friends Zelfa and Kuria." She smiled brightly at the five boy's as the one named Naruto shook her hand energetically and the other's just nodded in greeting.

Suddenly Autumn's eyebrow twitched slightly as she looked at the one named Naruto. "You can stop shaking my hand now." He nodded and bounded off to hug/talk/annoy the other two girls. Autumn spun to face Gaara smiling at him as the other boys wandered over to where Zelfa and Kuria were sat talking.

"So... Your names Gaara aye?" He gave her a withering look and left to where the others were leaving behind a rather pissed Autumn.

with kuria and zelfa

"so anyway kur...who the fuck are u"zelfa said to naruto kuria sighed and went"he just said his names narutio im kuria and this is zelfa "as kuria turned round autumn came over and shouted "HEY I WAS SPEAKING TO YOU DUMBASS"gara looked up and just staired at her like she was stupid .as kuria looked at her best freind she noticed sands going around her and said "autumn sweetheart yer u got sand on you"autumn being well autumn screamed jumped and landed in this gorges red heads teachers arms

kuria looked at the boys disiding which ones where cute she disided on shikamaru gaara and neji she looked at the person next to her shikamaru she poked him in the side_ poke poke poke pok.. "_what"shika maru said kuria blushed a light sade of pink and sighed "im kuria il be your gide today AUTUMN UR NARUTO AND SASUKES GIDE KK"kruia looked at the boys and said "cummon then u werid lot" as she was about to exit a dark figer stood blocking her way

--

**ami-yer you go the next crap chapter**

**ally-r&r plz tar **

**ami-bi see you next chapter**


	3. Kurias Syith

**ami-HEY YAL I JUST HAD SUGAR anyway welcome to the sercert vampires chapter 3 i think duno**

**ally-0god help us all please say hidan isnt here**

**ami-hehehe yes he bloody well is**

**hidan-hi jashin says eternity of hate dont own naruto**

**ami-GIMMY UR SYITH**

**ally-MEEP**

kuria looked at the dark shape not careingn that his older and shouted"MOVE IT U BASTERD"itachi raised an eyebrow at the girl kuria was belive me beond pissed.Autumn sighed and went "im so sorrry for my mates actions shes just not pachent"kuria gave her a glare that is worst then the utichas glare as proof sasuke and itachi steped away form her .

after homeroom.

kuria saw this beeaughtful syith and being her went and grtabesd it neeing the person holding the sylith in the balls.she looked down at this person giving one of her death glares then she smiled walking toward autumn .autumn was so bloody scarred she littly jumped up and landed in the hot teachers arms agian skuria looked at sasori and sighed"autumn can't u not be an idiot fo4r one secound"shikamaru looked up and went"troublesum woman"kuria turned and smiled blushing light pink .autumn sawthis blush and smirked wispring to Zelfa"shes in love for once since her split up with _him _"zzelfa noded and smirked wispring bk"matchmaking agian"autumn smiled and went"of course darling".

during english with kuria

kuria was having a problem she was sat by THE COLDEST ASS SHE HAD EVER SEEN as kuria said she sighed turned to neji and went"isnt autumna happy one"neji went"hn"kuria aisghed and said"look i dont like you and you dont like me but we got to get this project done GOT IT"neji looked socked he just got talked to by a girl but went"HN"kuria sighed and went "yer w/e"

in frinch with autumn

"so what arew you going to do for the ttalant show "autumn said to zelfa"oh im helping u 2 with it "autumn and went "oh im singing pain by three days grace "zzelfa looked at autumn "what songs kuria singing then"zelfa looked up and went"um sk8r boi i think "they all sighed

lunch

kuria and the rest were all being them boring at lunch kuria then said"whos doing the talant show."she tturned and knocked into this werid person she looked up and raised an eyebrow she said "oi barbie(deidrra)move it"he looked down and went"make me"she kiked him where it hurts she smiled"done it" and walke off to R.E with a new teacher there she saw the most beautful thing in the world

--**ami-hugging syith to chest**

**hidan-beaten up**

**ally-ok then r&r kk tar and see yaz next chapter**


	4. Talant Show

**ally-belive it or not im the saine one today **

**ami-shut it**

**ally-shes just pissed because her.....**

**ami-SHUT IT we dont own naruto or any songs we use in this chapter**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

she saw her syith she grined evily.

**(-time skip to the talant show-)**

autumn was scarred to death she was up next kuria was backstage with her

**outfits-**

**autumn-black skinny jeans and blood red top with black jaket hair up in ponny**

**kuria-Black cargo pants and blood red strapless top with black jacket hair in low ponny**

as the head called up autmn kuria went"break a leg"

autmn went on the music started playing she started to sing

_THREE DAYS GRACE  
One-X  
Pain  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand_

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand_

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
[ THREE DAYS GRACE Lyrics are found on .com ]  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain_

_I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later_

_Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain_

after she finshed singing she ran and i mean ran off stage brite red

it was kuria turn autumn whent "good luck"

kuria grabes her electric gutar on the way and started playing with the band she started to sing

_Avril Lavigne  
Let Go  
Sk8er Boi  
He's was a boy,  
She's was a a girl,  
cannot make it any more obvious,  
He was a punk,  
she did ballet,  
what more can i say._

_He wanted her,  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well,  
But all of her friends,  
Stuck up their nose,  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes._

_He was a skater boy,  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth._

_5 years from now,  
She sits at home,  
Feeding the baby she's alone,  
She turns on TV,  
Guess who she sees,  
Skater boy rockin up MTV!!,  
She calls up her friends,  
They already know,  
And they've all got  
Tickets to see his show,  
She tags along,  
Stands in the crowd,  
Looks up at the man that she turned down._

_[ Avril Lavigne Lyrics are found on .com ]  
He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_He was a skater boy,  
She said see you later boy,  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
Now he's a super star ,  
Slamming on his guitar ,  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
(music)  
Sorry girl but you missed out,  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now,  
We are more than just good friends,  
This is how the story ends,  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be,  
There is more than meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside._

_He's just a boy,  
And I'm just a girl,  
Can I make it any more obvious,  
We are in love,  
Haven't you heard?  
How we rock each others world!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(sing 2X)  
I'm with the skater boy,  
I said see you later boy,  
I'll be back stage after the show,  
I'll be at the studio,  
Singing the song we wrote,  
About a girl you used to know_

kuria stoped singing and stoped playing she went of srtage and huged autumn

what the girls didnt know was that 2 boys were watching the show.


	5. the hyper autumn dating game

**ally-hey heres our next chapter**

**ami-we dont own naruto or the idea of a dating game i think**

**ally-ur happy not**

**ami-i know im depressed today**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

autumn was sat in engish next to kuria and sighed kuria looked up from watching the window"what is it autumn"autumn looked up"nothin i feel theres something were missing"kuria sighed"havnt u had this feeling since shika-kun,neji-kun,gaara-kun,sasuke-kun and naruto-kun got here"autumn looked at her shocked"when did u start calling them kun"zelfa walked in and sat down she was 15 mineets lateteacher looked and said"15 minutes late make it up at lunch"zelfs poked her tyounge out .

later that day at lunch kuria felt something sharp and pointy in her mouth .shes was scarred so she pulled out her compact mirror and looked she had fangs like vampire noticed hse was scarred so saids"whats up with u "kuria sighed"nothin nothin at all"she put her mirror away and sighed before shaking her head"any of you seen the new students"tommy and stevie shook there head and then Autumn come flying in followerd by thew new students kuria raised an eyebrow and sighed"autumn "autumn said"yes kuria"kuria noticed shikamaru was sat by her so sighned"where have all you lot been"autumn ooks sad then went really hyper"WE WENT TO THE SHOP AND GOT RED BULL AND I DRANK ALL OF IT HEEEEEEEH"kuria looked at her then turned to shikamaru"can you do my homework agian please"shikamaru smirked and said"troublesome whitch one noiw"kuria smiledf sweetly"math agian"shikamaru helpedher with her homework(more like did it for her but oh well)autumnw as smirking ever so bad now"kuria-can i wanna play MATCHMAKING"kuria sighned a fine and went bk 2 doing all her homework"just dont bringe me into it ok"autumn nodded before turning the caftreea into somthing like the dating game.

kruia noticed wit she was wearing a black pencil skirt with a black jacket with a white blowse she looked liek a persenter she sighed she noticed a microphone in her hand "autumn what are u doing"autumn relyide with a "playing the dating game ur te persenter and im the person who records it"kuria sighed before saying"Hello welcome to anouth autumn hyoer dating game we have one luck boy whos has three couces of girls whats your name sweetie"the boy replyed with a simple"john"kruia smiled reallu getting into the ob"well john welcome i will say three questons to the girls eatch round if they get it right u have to say the number got it"john noddded as kuria got out her cards with the questn on it"before we start we have autumn as the camra woman"kuria took the first card"if you were walking on the beachwith john at sunset what would you do"the first girl went"ummmm kiss him"secound girl went"hug him"and the last girl went"what ever he wanted to do"john said"nmber 3£kuria smiled and went john theres till 2 more questons so carm it"our mate john here wanted to have a boys night out wouls u let him"girl number three went"sure do what you want"number two went"what ever makes you happy"and number one went"no his ny boyfreind"john went"thats tuff it between number two and three i will go with number two"ok last queston its tide with number 3 and two what will happen after the breask"autumn shouted "and CUT"~kuria walked to her locker and got a drink"man thats tiring"~she walked back into the room and autmn went"ok and ACTION""hiya and were back with john andf the three lovly ladys but who will he pick outta number two and three"she looks at jonh "ok last queston "the boy youve always like just asked you out and your going out with john who wiulkd youy pick"number two went"thw boy duh"number one "the boy duh"number three went i dont cheat so john"kuria lookeds at john,"numnber 3"john saidkuria smiled"OK LETS REALVE NUMBER THREE"It was a girl with long blonde hair and big blue eyes john and her walked out hand in hand. kuria sighed and went up t shikamaeru and sat on his lap and fall asleep forgettting there anouther woke up to autumn saying"wheres my persenter we got a girl this time"kuria got up form her confuy persion and smeeled blood and said"is anyone bleeding in here"autumn went"nope"kuria walked down scarred fr the fack her fangs were still uin her mouth.

-(when poeople retured)-

kuria stood up stairght and smiled"hiyazx here we have a lovly girl named katie she is a single girl anf is looking for love"kuria thought *whio bloody wrote this skriped*she saugihed and went"ok katie the same ruls fromlast time ok"she smiled and noddedCool andf ways ok queston number one katie just asked you out and she wants to have a picnic in the ark would u let her"number one went in a manly voice"nope"same with number two and three kuria sighed "ok you and katie have been dating for 2 motuths would you cuddle up together"number lone went"yes "number two"nope"number three"nope"ok then katie chose you boy for the first twi questons after this break"~kuria walked off and held her mouth unaware people were watcheing.

(after the break)

"ok and where back ok now last queston but before that who do you like best"katie said in a shy voice"number one"kuria sighed and went "ok last queston when your ex calls saying she wants you ack but your with katie what would you do nuimber 1"he went in reply"if im with katie i want to be with her"the other awnser with a "go to the ex duh"katie went happly"NUMBER 1 NUMBER 1"Kuria gace her a werid look before going"ojk number one get out herte"the door opend to reale a white haired kid with blue eyes katie smirked and they walked out hand in hand"ok ppz gotta go wait till next time autumn has a hyper moment good bye til then"kuria walked off stage and then went up to stevie and huged him putting her neer his neck.


	6. WE'RE WHAT and been there done that

**ally-hiyaz its time for our next chapter**

**ami-yay this is so crap**

**ally-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

**ami-WE DOINT OWN NARUTO MEEP**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

as she was about to bite she stoped herself and shock her head stepping away and ran i mean ran scarred and was so bloddy scarred she ran into neji and pushed hism away and ran

-(back with autumn)-

what was that about she thought .she ran after her mate bumping to nejio on the way she went"NEJI YHAVE YOU SEEN KURIA"Neji pointed to when she had rran off to autumn amidlently knew where her freind went the roof.

-(with kruia)-

kuria was sat on the roof crying saying what was she over and over agian she never noticed shikamaru and autumn coming up.

she did when she felt two arms wrapping there selfs around her waist hugging huged her two the rest off the boys come up and ssit them down itaxchi being the oldist went"ok girls you two are getting fangs right good your vampires need blood get mates bl bklah blah "autumn went to put her hand up "i havnt got fangs can i leave this metting plz babes" itachi went simply"NO" and turned back round to kuria .kuria looked down guiltly"i neerly sucked stevies blood "she daid form her persion in shikamarus arms she was now crying into his chest.

autumn being autumn went simply"i want blood"everyone i mean eveyone slowly turned to her and stairrewd at her shocked and turned bk to kuria"Meep i wants BLOOD"kuria screamed she was hungry. itachi look up and went"first kuria your a princess and autumn your a princess your twins in vampire worlds"autumn and kuria were like O,O O.O

They were scarred 1 they were vampire 2 there twins and 3 that fact kuria was still in shikamarus arms(last ones more kruia worriy)kuria got up and looked at itachi before slapping him heard he went flying through the wall .everyone looked at kuria to ealve bright gold eyes with silver swirls in them .autumns eyes wer elike silver with gold swriles in smirks"its time"

-(time skip can be bother to do the romace)-

aftert 2 mouths a lot can happen kurias going out with shikamaru and sutumn itachi they had yet to make each othet there mates (you see shikamaru and itachi and the rest are vampires)lets see how italin with itachi and autumn is going

-(italin)-

"sir Sir SIR ITACHI U BLOODY MORON"everyone turned to the souce of the sound the door where autumn was stood"can i coem in plz"she says smiling smirked hidding his blood and non-lust "sure anyway class dismist aututmn stay"as soon ad every lasts tudent was out that door they started kissing that turned into making out just as he was about to lift her ...kuria and shimamaru walked ."um sorry we intrupting"kuria said smirking"no"they both said in smirked"ohwell been there,done that anyway when can we all become mates"she said looking at itachi auatumn being her siad"domne what kuria"she just blused bright red shikamaru howere smirked"she means autumn shes no-longer vergin"auatumntook all of the day trying to figer it out then in last lesson they heard a "WHATTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!HOW COULD SHE AND NOT TELL ME"kuria looked up from her make out session with shikamaru on the roof and went"i think she figerd it out"he just smirked and contuied there session

-(after school)-

autumn was fumming kuria was blushing looking down and the boys were well sleeping

"itachi Itachi ITACHI BASTERD"they quickly woke up and the pisserd off sound of kuria voice"when do we come mates"she said boredly"soon next week at midnight at a full moon you gotta bite each other then put your own blood in each others wound"autumn just screamed and jumped into kurias arms"EWWWWWWWWW BLOOD"kuria beign someone who likes to street dance held her up used to the wait and autumn was light"ok now get out my arms autumn"autumn did as she was told.


	7. one hell off a scare

**ally-HEY BABES I HAD 20 LOLLYS**

**ami-im going to die**

**ally-YAY AND GESS WHAT WE DONT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING ELES KK TY**

**ami-bye**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-(still after school)-

kuria was sat in between shikamaru's legs she had a silver ring with three gren emrades on it on her left hand ,autumn had a silver ring with red rubys on her left hand as was sat on itachis lap ignoring all the glares she got off his freaksi mean fangirls anywayz (yer werid people going"OMG HAVE MY KIDS HAVE MY VERGINTY"so fun not).kuria looked down at her watch and sighed it was time for gym she metsioned itachi,autumn and her shika-kun to follow her when she enterd the gym she saw the most destubing sight the art teacher Deidara singing this song:

I got A man with two left feet  
And when he dances down to the beat  
I really think that he should know  
That his rhythms go go go

I got A man with two left feet  
And when he dances down to the beat  
I really think that he should know  
That his rhythms go go go

CHORUS x2:

Does he wash up?  
Never wash up  
Does he clean up?  
No, he never cleans up  
Does he brush up?  
Never brushed up  
He does nothing  
The boy does nothing

Hey boy  
How you been?  
I got a thousand lines  
Where do I begin?  
And I  
I been here, been there  
Traveling  
I saw you at the corner  
My vibe kicked in

And  
Two fields  
I clock you  
Wearing tight jeans  
A real nice suit  
He was smiling like you  
Was just seventeen  
I asked him for a dance  
He said 'yes please'

Take a sip of dancing juice  
Everybody's onto you  
Through the left and to the right  
Everybody hit the rhythm  
It's on tonight  
I'm gonna feel the heat within my soul  
I need a man to take control  
Let the melody blow you all away

CHORUS x2

Work it out now  
Work it, Work it out now

Do the mumbo  
Shake it all around now

Everybody on the floor  
Let me see you clap your hands

I wanna see you work  
I wanna see you move your body in turn  
I wanna see you shake your hips and learn

I wanna see you work it, work it, work it out now

I wanna see you work  
I wanna see you move your body in turn  
I wanna see you shake your hips and learn

I wanna see you work it, w  
CHORUS x2

And if the man can't dance, he gets no secon

Kuria and autumn eyes were like this 0.0 and belive me they were scarred shitless while autumn was being scarred kuris walked out.

XxXxtime skip 2 weeksXxXx

Shikamaru was sat in enlish bored he was bascly asleep using his books a a pillo autumnwas sat daydreaming about her fit teacher mr itachi u(can speel his name) while in italy kuria and iatchi was doing the same kuria was s;leeeping and itachi thinking of bascly having autumn as a mate would be like he winced.(kuria woke up then)

itachi wisperd to kuria "geuss what ..........."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ally-TELL ME NOW AMII-CAN

ami-nope babes sorry

kuria-I know what it is hahahhah

shikamaru-zzzzzzzzzzzzz

itachi-wincing-

autumn0what is it

amii-by ty r&r no flames plz ty


	8. MATEING AND WEDDINGS?

**ally-hiyaz**

**ami-im going to die**

**ally-y amii whats wronge **

**ami-i failed my test**

**ally-AWWW poor u ~hugs her tight~**

**amii-we.. dont.. own .. nothing**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-(still in ittallin)-

itachi"geuss what its time for the mateing cermony tonight"kuria looked so happy (not people) it was sad but replyed "i dont get it so after this cermony we cant go to schoool anymore"Itachi just smirked and walked off

-(wit autumn in enlish)-

OMG autujmn thought as she checked her texts ashe had one of Kuria saying"YES NO MORE BLOODY SCHOOL". Autumn jumped up of her seat and screamed "YES NO MORE SCHOOL" she noticed the looks and said"is my faviout song"she sat donw quickly.

XxXxafter schoolXxXx

Kuria and autumn got took to this old fasioned house it was very gothic Kuria and Autumn screamed and ran in loving this house . Then they got sepreated kuria got took by this woman who had a cercil with a line though it on the back of her dress .Kuria raised an eyebrow and though"WHO THE HELL IS THIS STUPID WOMAN OMFG IM GETTING KIDNAPPED "she heard a chuckle in her mind shikamaru replyed"that womans my troublesum mother kuria carm down" yet with qautumn she screamed out loud looking at this person who was BLUE oh wait it was bher swiiming teacher she was scarred she tried getting kuria in her mind"HELP IM GETTING KIDNAPED BY THIS WERID BLUE RAPIST SWIMMING TEACHER"she heard 3 sighhs kuria replyed"SHUT UP U IDIOT JUST LET THEM DO WHAT THEY WANT YOUR LUCKY i have this werid woman claming that she my mopther in law"shikamaru and itachi laughed in there minds

XxXx with kuriaXxXx

whikle having a covie with autumn in her mind she was also getting changed she know wore a blood red dress the fell down to her knees made of a floaty had black shoes on with black tights her hair was up in a brade that went over her sholder on the first hair bobble there was a black dieing rose she had red high lights in her hair.

kuria sighed and staired at herself in the mirror when autumnn came in she was wearing a white dress what had gold trimming it went down to her anckles she ahd her hair a bun with a black rose vail was gold and kuria was being autumn said"hold in i thoguht mating was basily having our necks bitten and sex bascily"kuria looked at autumn and sighed "well done autumn but were not going to walk around the house naked are we now hum"autumn looked at kuria"maby but oh well i guess so but seriously who would wear nothing around tghis place its freezing and y do i look like im getting amarrie"autumn said staring of into space kuia didnt reply and sighed instead she asks shikamari"WHY THE BLOODY HELL DO WE LOOK LIKE WERE GETTING MARRIED"In his room he sutta rubbened his head in saw ness.

XxXxafter the weddingXxXx

the mateing cermony was achuly quit easy for Kuria just let shikamaru bite her then shebite him the put each others blood in there wonded yet autumn well autumn is,,,,,,,,,"GET AWAY FROM ME "SHE SCREAMD running away from the gardes but itachi grabed her bite her .her vampuire side took over and the bacame mates to cele the deal lets just say they went bk 2 thetre rooms and didnt come oput till 2 days after.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ally-the mating cermnony was easy to write achully

amii-by ty r&r no flames plz ty


	9. Birthdays and anouther dating game

**ally-HEY GUESS WHAT ITS AMII BDAY**

**ami-omg ur worse then my music teacher**

**ally-oh well**

**ami-lol im now 14 YAY**

**ally-what u get**

**amii-money make up and a phone and choclate**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

today was kurias(and autumns in vampire world)bday she sighed she had no-clue what her mate and her freinds had gotten her she sat at home watching the clouds.s just as she styarted to luck up she saw Naruto stood ythere smiling like an idiot ,the thing that creeped her out is when narut leanded forward and looked at her neck she coverd it and walked off

XxXXwith autumn utchia and who ever eleXxXx

autumn was beung a little her bascly bossing everyone artound she sat on itachis lap acting like a Bloody queen As Kuria walked into the room Everyone bowed and went"miss kuria welcome"Kuria not ued to be spoilet just raised an eyebrow and walked out.

XxXxAfter the partyXxXx

Autumn was hyper and running around the house and slowly made the living room into a dating game setting she made kuria change chloths and made shikamaru and her become percenters she had him stood with micophones in there hands stairing blankly at autumn who was behind the cmamers with started by saying"hiyaz welcome to a brand new dating game today we have the japness students that arnt took by your truely and autumn ok first up we have the one the only Kohana no affence are youmade of paper "kuria asked putting the microphone neer Her mouth she awnserd wioth a "yes tar and thank you very mutch"shikamari said"ok first queston: After a long day at work you arrive home to find your girlfreind cooking you a dinner, what do you do?" the first boy awnserd with a "hn"the second"umm dont eat it"and the last said"eat it then her"kohna wENT "NUMBER 3 "loudly Kuria hide behind shika before asking"um hi next queston:boys our lovely girl here just kissed anouther boy what do you do"they all awnserd"KILL HER"Kuria just hiude right behind shikamaru sighning "ok i cant be botherd with the last queston so kahona choose one"she thought for m2 hours then shouted"NUMBER 3"Kuria jumped from behind shikamaru and went"£OK NUMBER 3 COME ON OUT"zetze walked into the room from behind the screne eatting somthing that looked like am sighed.

XxXxAfter the hyper autumn dating gameXxXx

Kuria was cuddled to to shikamaru asleep when autumn thought it would be fun to"KURISA WAKEY WAKEY ITS PREZZY TIME "she then woke up and started strangling autumn."she sighed whatever"letting go and walking intp the dinning room .Sasuke gave her a new sowrd .sakura necklasses ,naruto gave her a new ring neji gave her a new white dress with a red dragon going up it ,tenten a new wepon scroll,lee a some new gave her some accoress to go with the dress her couzen giot her,kibna gave a new dog it was white with black spoldges ,shino gave her a bug book (thats going into the bin) team 10 next,ino being on her freinds gave her a butch of flowers with a new necklass, chioe gave her some spices and last but not least her mate gave her something specil he said shel get it when eveyone leaves.(not that kind thing its an itam dont worry)she nodded and went to sleep fast was to hyper at night so itachi had his way with her.

XxXxthe next moringXxXx

Kuria opened the post in there was her brother gift but no parents she was a litle upset they forgot her birthday but she was used to it her brother got her somthing she never exspected a bloody pregecy test and a new necklass in the shape of a deer .in the card it said_ hey sis _

_happy birthday _

_the pregecy test is for u and shika ;) mum and dad sent a prezzy it get there 2 mozzy._

_love sammy_

_p.s I WANT A NEFUE BY N4EXTN YEAR_

Kuria let out a laugh she sighed and went bk to bed.

but all you could hear that moring was moning coming from itachi and autumns room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ally-ok then next chappy somone died i think

amii-by ty r&r no flames plz ty

------------------------------------------

preve for next chappy

_autumn started trowing up a lot in the moring_

_"itachi i want choclate coverd musterd "_

_kuria watched her freind and ran upstairs_

OK THAT IT6S BY R&R NO FLAMES


	10. bye bye baby,bye bye memories

**ally-HEY GUESS WHAT ITS AMII BDAY**

**ami-omg ur worse then my music teacher**

**ally-oh well**

**ami-lol im now 14 YAY**

**ally-what u get**

**amii-money make up and a phone and choclate**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next moring kuria went down stairs to see autumn pucking in the bathroom she raised an eyebrow and walked downstais and made ,itachi and shikamaru came down and all raised a fine eyebrow when autumn ran into that bathroom kuria followerd and came out 5 minnets late shouting there were going shopping.

at the mall:

Autumn was despertly tired and sighed putting her head on Kuria sholder as they walkesd toward asda Kuria said"your getting the test ok babes"autrumn nodded they werew walking a stone was trown hitting Kuria on the head hard anouther was trown making autumn lose her BABY and anotuher on her head making he go uncosius and into a miscarrage and coma staight

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ally-ok then the end i think

amii-by ty r&r no flames plz ty

------------------------------------------

preve for sequal

who are you ALREADY .SHIKAMARU .ITACHI are our our our mates

OK THAT IT6S BY R&R NO FLAMES


End file.
